


Боже мой, не проси танцевать на погосте

by lachance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Расстрельных полно, а рабочих всегда не хватает.





	Боже мой, не проси танцевать на погосте

Калеб пробормотал, стараясь не шевелить губами:

— Успокойся. Выпишут тебе страховку. Свозишь жену в отпуск.

Якоб быстро покосился на него и снова вытер пот со лба. Скомкал и спрятал платок в карман. Он не переносил судебные дежурства, в зале все время было душно и скверно пахло — особенно от камеры. А если подсудимых за одну решетку набивалось человек пять — пиши пропало.

В этот раз он был один. Якоб не видел его раньше так близко. Только на листовках да в газетах, все больше с подписью «Разыскивается». Вблизи Циммерман был... обычным? Оперативные сводки из него невесть что лепили. И вот он сидел — седеющий мужик с лицом, загорелым в красноту. Кожа — жесткая сухая глина, как бывает у тех, кто работает на земле. Сильные руки. Ниже Якоба на добрых полголовы. Обычный.

Пот градом катился по лбу, щеки горели, Якоб снова утерся и быстро покосился на камеру. Циммерман слушал прокурора, подавшись вперед всем телом — вроде бы ему было интересно. Поднимал брови, хмурился, скреб щетину, иногда улыбался. Будто в театр пришел, а не...

Якоб поджал губы и отвернулся, глядя, как прокурор монотонно читает с листа. Вся его речь была полной чушью, это, наверное, даже судья понимал. Или нет. Якоб хотел бы не понимать — оно спокойнее, но его спокойствие не было валютой, и крепкий сон тоже не был. Капитан тогда за закрытой дверью после построения предложил кофе — настоящего! — и чуть ослабил галстук. Улыбался. Спрашивал, как дети и жена. Якоб сидел, вжавшись в кресло, и трясся, как кролик, думал: «Ну, вот и все». Думал, что детей еще можно успеть отправить к Кларе или Эстер, но жена... Вместе их не посадят, это точно, ее, инженера, скорее сошлют на оружейный завод, а его в холод, рубить леса, и бог с ним, главное — успеть увезти детей. Капитан говорил долго, вкрадчиво. Что его никто не собирается сажать — Якоб понял поздно. Когда капитан начал говорить о том, что больница, разумеется, будет самой лучшей, а вознаграждение — щедрым.

— За что, сэр? — глупо спросил он тогда, и Капитан покачал головой.

— Туго соображаете, сержант. Знаете, что будет через неделю?

— Инвентаризация? — Якоб все еще не понимал. Капитан сухо поджал губы.

— Суд.

И вот он стоял на суде, пытаясь незаметно привалиться плечом к решетке, и снова трясся. Было нервозно. Парня, который поведет грузовик, он знал немного, и это делало все еще хуже. Пит тоже был здесь — дежурил у входа в зал, тощий, как щепка, форма на нем болталась. Землистое лицо, запавшие глаза.

Пита было жаль. Месяц, два — и хоспис. Понятно, почему он решил не дожидаться. Срезать углы через лес.

Пит поймал его взгляд и коротко кивнул. Глаза у него были совершенно пустыми.

Якоб вздрогнул и отвернулся. Несмотря на духоту в зале, его пробрал озноб.

Речь в свою защиту Циммерман читал сам, слова у него были гладкие, как галька, мягкий доброжелательный голос, будто он говорил с детьми. Говорил, что все понимает, и не видит смысла пытаться ответить на нелепое обвинение, просто — он хочет, чтобы они знали: он не держит зла на тех, кто просто выполняет приказ. И постарается сделать так, чтобы однажды им не пришлось выполнять такие приказы. Однажды. Звучало сладко и хорошо, как детская сказка. Приговор после нее был тихим и обыденным — пять лет, перевод на леса за хорошее поведение, может быть, и наконец они могли открыть решетку и увести его в наручниках. Циммерман спокойно ждал, пока они возились с ключами, и безропотно дал схватить себя за предплечье, и шел между ним и Калебом — тихий и сутулый, со слабой улыбкой и расслабленными руками. Руки под арестантской рубашкой у него были сильные. У Якоба потели ладони. Калеб косился на него с жалостью, но рот не открывал, они все молчали — двое патрульных спереди, Пит и второй, незнакомый офицер — позади. Молчал и Циммерман.

Только на улице, у распахнутого бокса, пробормотал:

— Разрешите закурить? Офицер?

И Калеб, быстро оглядевшись, всунул ему сигарету в рот и помог прикурить. Циммерман глубоко, с удовольствием затянулся, и выдохнул дым, запрокинув голову. Слабо улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, и сказал:

— Спасибо. За все спасибо, но за это — особенно.

И Якоб, поджав губы, дернул его за руку к боксу — сам не знал, что на него нашло, стало как-то зло и противно в один момент. Калеб растерянно посмотрел на него, стоя с сигаретой в руке. Потом пожал плечами и затоптал каблуком. Откуда он взял эту свою толстокожесть — Якоб не знал и знать не хотел. Циммерман безропотно залез в бокс и покорно поднял руки, чтобы Якоб протянул от его наручников цепь к полу и закрепил на кольце. Крепкая. Как для медведей. Не сбежать.

Мелькнула быстрая мысль о том, что лучше бы он сбежал. Мелькнула и пропала.

Калеб бросил ему ключи и еще раз растер каблуком окурок:

— Точно справишься один?

Знали приказ все, а задумываться не хотел никто.

— Сделаю, — Якоб тяжело кивнул. — Чего бояться? Он в наручниках.

— Выглядишь паршиво.

— Духота, брат. Ты видел судью? Его чуть не вывернуло на стенограмму.

Калеб ухмыльнулся. И быстро тронул рукой в перчатке его плечо.

— Не трясись. Патрульные быстро приедут, если вдруг что. Инструкцию помнишь?

— Не разговаривать, — Якоб отчеканил, — не останавливаться. Не спускать глаз.

Он говорил, а сам оглядывался, но, конечно же, Пита уже нигде не было. Он исчез, едва они вышли во внутренний двор, и это было понятно, ему нужно было успеть здоровый круг навернуть, а грузовики дальнобоев — это не легкий арестантский бокс. Пит говорил, что все будет нормально, он почти вырос в таких грузовиках на трассе, и кто знает. Кто знает. Может, тогда у него и начали отказывать легкие — когда полной грудью глотал дорожную пыль. Загружал мороженную рыбу в огромные рефрижераторы. Спал на земле. Якоб слушал его, и сочувствовал, конечно, но думал только о том, как перевезти детей в район получше и почище — чтобы дышали запахом мокрой травы и одуванчиков. И хрустящим озоном.

Дети стоили всего.

Запирая бокс, он снова встретился взглядом с Циммерманом, и глаза у него были совершенно спокойные. Не пустые, как у Пита, и не напряженные, как у Калеба несмотря на все шутки, а просто... спокойные. Руки расслабленно лежали на коленях, будто и не было на его запястьях никаких наручников. Якоб с грохотом опустил решетку и запер тяжелый замок, снова стало тошно и страшно, и даже мысль о детях не помогала. Он не считал себя плохим человеком вообще-то. Жена его плохим человеком не считала. Соседи, сослуживцы, все, кто приходил к нему на пиво или пироги, или поздравить с поступлением в школу его детей — вряд ли у кого-то из них нашлось бы для него худое слово. И ему нравилось считать себя хорошим человеком. Открытым и честным. А приказы — они бывают разными. Это не твоя совесть, чтобы идти на сделку с ней. Это просто приказ, который ты выполняешь. Пусть тот, кто отдал приказ, думает о совести. Так ведь?

Бокс мягко завелся, свет фар прорезал темноту. В зеркало заднего вида Циммермана было отлично видно сквозь узкое окошко — он насколько мог смотрел на дорогу, а казалось — прямо на Якоба в отражении. И снова встречаться с ним взглядом не хотелось совсем.

Он выехал на дорогу и услышал, как позади со скрежетом запирают ворота. Патрульные еще постоят, покурят да разойдутся. Якоб всегда оставался постоять с ними — на пару шуток, обсудить, где лучшая школа, и дадут ли премию, и не пора ли собраться и выпить без жен, пустые, мирные разговоры. Разговоры, которые могут вести простые, хорошие люди. Кем бы они ни были.

— Сержант, — мягко произнес Циммерман, придвинувшись к окошку, — у нас правое колесо сдувается. Чувствуете? До тюрьмы мы так не доедем.

— Молчать, заключенный.

Он тихо фыркнул.

— Я замолчу, но колесо сдуваться не перестанет. У вас смена-то есть? Или поведете меня пешком?

Якоб покосился в зеркало.

— Если это план побега такой, то зря стараешься.

— Сержант, я в цепях. Это не план. Это просто колесо. Бокс проседать начинает, чувствуете?

Якоб, вообще-то, чувствовал и думал, что механиков нужно самих на леса отправить с такой работой. Он снова посмотрел в зеркало. Циммерман жадно следил за темной дорогой, будто на ней что-то и правда происходило. Не было там ничего — только побитый асфальт да ряды черных в темноте деревьев.

Впрочем, будь этот скупой пейзаж последним живым, что Якоб видит на годы вперед, он бы тоже пялился во все глаза.

Снова стало тошно. Он пожалел, что не взял навигатор — вот бы отследить, где сейчас едет Пит. Просто почувствовать, что он не один. Но он был один — с черной пустой дорогой, кривыми силуэтами деревьев, и ночным холодом, и арестантом в боксе за спиной. И сдутым колесом.

И было так страшно — как сидеть в пустой детской, когда жену увезли в роддом. Как самому быть ребенком и прятаться от старших братьев под кроватью. Как в кадетском училище бесполезно дергать дверь прачечной, видя, как старшие с ухмылками высыпают в таз едкий порошок. Шрамы химических ожогов у него так и не сошли с груди. Прошло почти тридцать лет.

А он почему-то так и не изменился.

Не смог.

Он тормознул и откинулся на сидение, глубоко вдыхая ночную стыль. Циммерман удивленно хмыкнул, но Якоб только и сказал: «Заткнись». И задумался, глядя в темноту.

Конечно, ему никто не поверит. А если и поверят — это ничего не изменит. Все, что он сможет — успеть с проходной позвонить жене и попросить бежать с детьми как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. Циммерман? Он просто отсидит свой срок и выйдет, и продолжит делать... то, во что там он верит. Никто не верил сводкам, в которых его выставляли монстром. Обычная мирная оппозиция — просто говорил уж очень складно. Ровно. Гладко. Кому угодно мог голову задурить.

Якоб думал о том, что ждет его самого, и чего ради. Вряд ли расстрел, хотя возможно все. Но, скорее всего — лесоповал, потому что расстрельных полно, а рабочих всегда не хватает. Хотелось верить, что жена о детях позаботится. Верить хотелось.

В то, что он делал — тоже, особенно когда был кадетом-юнцом. Что он делает все это, чтобы хранить мир, что пост-военные годы — шаткие и хрупкие, и стране нужны идеалисты, и функционеры ей тоже нужны, и что оттуда, сверху, виднее, что на самом деле угроза. И его не грызла совесть, потому что когда ты бьешь прикладом того, кто замахнулся на тебя арматурой — это нормально. И когда потом тащишь его в изолятор в кандалах — это нормально. Это — правильно.

А еще ты — это твоя страна.

Разве не правильно избавиться от того, кто замахнулся на нее?

Циммерман в боксе молчал. Ему и не нужно было ничего говорить. Якобу хватило один раз на него вблизи посмотреть, до этого приказ был просто приказом.

Он открыл дверь и спрыгнул с подножки в мягкую влажную траву. Стрекотали сверчки. Без шума двигателя было так тихо, всего света — фары, прорезающие темноту мягкой широкой полосой. С замком в темноте возился долго, руки тряслись. Решетку поднял гораздо быстрее.

Циммерман просто сидел и смотрел на него в проходе, близоруко щурясь. Раньше носил очки, но в камере отобрали. Считалось, что арестанты могут дужками попытаться вскрыть замок. Многие раньше и пытались, впрочем.

Якоб тяжело забрался в бокс и сел напротив, уставившись ему в лицо. Помолчал. Циммерман потряс цепями.

— Может, поедем дальше, сержант? Очень болят запястья. Я отвык проводить в кандалах по пять часов. Раньше суды как-то короче были. И проще, — а потом нахмурился. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь больным.

Всю жизнь Якоб считал себя неплохим человеком. Честным, по крайней мере. Открыть рот было тяжело.

— Знаешь, что я должен сделать?

Циммерман быстро покосился на кобуру на его бедре.

— Догадываюсь, сержант.

Якоб покачал головой.

— Не так просто. Если мы тебя привезем на эксгумацию с дырой в башке... сам знаешь, что будет. Никто восстаний не хочет. Не нужно это никому. Поэтому есть один парень, его зовут Пит, у него... у него карцинома. Он в нас врежется на грузовике. В тебя. Начальство все рассчитало. Бокс размажет, кабину — нет.

Лицо у Циммермана, пока он говорил, не шевелилось даже. Сухое и спокойное. Он предполагал это, Якоб понимал совершенно точно. Может быть, не в деталях, может быть, он ожидал пулю в голову или яд, который запихнут ему в глотку. Много способов.

— Скажи мне, сержант... как тебя зовут?

— Якоб.

— Якоб, — Циммерман кивнул. — Скажи мне, если бы у вас не было Пита, кто бы повел этот грузовик?

Он пожал плечами. С каждым словом становилось все спокойнее. Будто оттого, что он все Циммерману рассказал, что-то изменится. Он и сам в это не верил, конечно. Но в темноте будто стало теплее. Перестало знобить. Якоб начал дышать глубже.

— Хорошо. Он безнадежен, этот Пит, да?

— Пару месяцев ему ставят.

С химии возвращался весь лысый и высохший, желтый, как папиросная бумага, и такой же хрупкий. На службе его держали из жалости, это все понимали. Из жалости и уважения к чужому упрямству.

— А ты, Якоб. Расскажи мне о себе.

Якоб нахмурился и почесал в затылке. Но покорно рассказал — про жену и детей. Про кадетство и коллег. Про юность в военном городке пограничников. Рассказывал, сбиваясь на Пита и его детство на рефрижераторе, на то, как Калеб допрашивает — никто не хочет при этом присутствовать, на Эстер, живущую у южной границы, где по вторникам даже привозят свежие булочки, и там гораздо спокойнее, чем здесь. И теплее. Якоб сбивался, говорил быстро. Как детей отдали в школу. Как жена сшила новое платье. Как они задумывались завести третьего, и было бы здорово, будь это девочка. Как... как он пытается не делать плохого. Как жена по праздникам достает спрятанную под матрасом иконку и ставит на подоконник — всего на час-другой, пока никто не заметил. И от одного этого становится так хорошо.

Заканчивал тихо и неуверенно, поминутно вытирая лоб. Говорил, что не хочет этого делать. Но если не сделает — паршиво будет, всем паршиво. И в этом даже нет никакого смысла. Откажется Якоб — сделает кто-то другой.

Только плевать ему на других, и совесть у него одна. Поэтому он хочет просто свернуть сейчас, и повезти бокс прямо к изолятору, минуя перекресток, по которому едет Пит. Потому что посадить преступника — это правильно. Ударить прикладом того, кто замахнулся на тебя арматурой — правильно.

А стрелять ему в голову — уже нет.

Циммерман слушал, скреб щетину ногтями, молчал. Потом сказал негромко:

— Думаю, если ты довезешь меня до изолятора — я справлюсь. Драться я умею. И в прачечной один не остаюсь. Это нормально. Я уже сидел. Вот только...

— Да? — Якоб хмуро смотрел на него исподлобья. Оттого, что выговорился, будто только тяжелее стало, но это была совсем другая тяжесть. Такую нести было не страшно. Это была тяжесть того, кто он есть.

— Только ты этого делать не будешь, — Циммерман наклонился, говоря мягко и убедительно. — Знаешь, я не верю в общее благо. Только в счастье и возможности для каждого. Любое целое — сумма отдельных, крепких частей. И я, все мы... мы не для того годами бились в эту стену, чтобы оставлять детей без отцов. Езжай, как ехал. И ничего не бойся.

Якоб тупо кивнул. Казалось, что его ударили молотком.

— Но ты...

Циммерман улыбнулся спокойно, беззлобно.

— Умру, я полагаю. Это не... не так плохо, как ты думаешь. Система продолжит работать и без меня. И я уже обещал, что скоро тебе не придется выполнять приказы, как этот. Я это обещание выполню. Все равно, если я этого не увижу.

— Не страшно?

— Конечно, страшно. А теперь езжай.

Якоб спрыгнул из бокса на негнущихся ногах и запер решетку, глядя прямо перед собой. Циммерман больше не смотрел на него. Только в окошко — в вязкую, прореженную фарами темноту. Сидел, сгорбившись, сжимал кулаки. Ему было страшно. В это Якоб верил. А в его обещание — нет.

Но это было не важно.

Он тяжело залез в кабину и завел двигатель. Посмотрел в зеркало — Циммерман открыл было рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но потом только головой помотал. Езжай, мол.

Якоб тронулся, бездумно глядя в темноту.

Казалось, вдалеке уже слышался рев грузовика, готового потерять управление.


End file.
